Knowing
by stargazer 1017
Summary: When Cole loses his memory to the Traffic Light Org, how will he get it back? *My take on how "Secrets and Lies" should've gone*


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force yada, yada, yada. . .

Author's notes: After being disappointed by how Cole regained his memory in "Secrets and Lies", I decided to write my own fic on how it should have gone--with C/A goodness, of course ;-) Slightly fluffy, but not fluffy like a pillow.  
Not much morphed action in the story, and things have been changed around slightly. There's also a small reference to Resurrection Cemetery, which is actually the name of a cemetery in the Chicago area, but I used the name in this story.

Knowing  
By: stargazer_1017

I sighed as the hundreth person passed. The man was shaking his head as he walked away. I raised the picture in my hand and shook my head. "Mom, Dad, I'm trying so hard, and no one's giving me a chance," I told my parents through the picture. "I've been here for months, and still there's been no word on where you are. . ."

I sighed again and looked around the park. It was such a beautiful day, and I would hate to spend the day being depressed. If there was anyone out there who could help me or tell me _anything_, I knew it would be here. I couldn't give up now. 

I looked around the park at the people enjoying their days with picnics under the shade of trees and a girl trying to teach a boy how to rollerblade. Then my gaze settled on two dogs. I grinned. If humans didn't want to be of any help, maybe I should ask these two dogs. I'm sure with the right question, they'd give me the information I needed.

I waved my hands. "Hey, come here!" I called out to the two dogs. They looked up at me and wagged their tails as they approached. I bent down and showed them the picture in my hand. "Have you seen these two people?" I asked, pointing first to the picture of my father, and then my mother.

Both dogs looked up at me and the one on my right barked a reply. Unfortunately, it wasn't the answer that I wanted to hear. I nodded and tried to stay positive, but I couldn't help but be overcome by disappointment. "Thanks guys," I said. Then an idea sprung into my head. "Hey, you guys would let me know if you see them, right?" 

Another bark was the reply I got from the two before they scampered away. I watched them run off.

"Hey Cole!"

I turned my head towards the voice and saw Alyssa, walking over to me with her bike. She was grinning from ear to ear, with that usually happy sparkle in her eye. I grinned back at her and waved. "Hey Alyssa!" I called back, jogging over to her.

She looked down at my hand when I reached and her and she looked back up at me. "Any luck?" she asked.

I shook my head as we walked towards the sidewalk. "Nothing yet," I replied, looking down. Then I looked back at her. "But I'm not giving up."

Alyssa smiled encouragingly and nodded. "You'll find them one day, Cole." She said, putting her hand on my arm. "And I'll be there with you when you do."

I smiled back at her. "Thanks, Alyssa," I replied softly. Alyssa nodded again and faced forward. I still kept my gaze on her and thought about her for a moment. Out of all the rangers, Alyssa's always been the one to help me out. She stood up for me when Taylor was criticizing my every decision, and even tried to help me out with learning some basic school education. I don't know how Alyssa puts up with me. And after all this, I have _nothing_ to repay her with. . .

Alyssa turned back to look at me and smiled again. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. "So, how was class?" I said, trying to strike up a new conversation. I know Alyssa loves to talk about school.

She shrugged. "It was all right. We just worked on computers today, researching old newspaper articles," she replied. I nodded. I didn't really understand the idea of computers or how they worked, but if they were interesting to Alyssa, I wouldn't stop her from her enjoyment.

"Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Alyssa was standing a few feet away, looking at me. I didn't even realize she wasn't walking beside me. She gestured to the picture in my hand. "May I see that?" she asked.

I looked down at the picture in my hand and then back up at Alyssa. I didn't understand what she wanted to do, but I obliged and walked over to her. I handed her the picture and she looked at it carefully and then back up at me. "I have an idea!" she said excitedly.

"An idea?" I asked, confused.

Alyssa grabbed my hand. "Come on!" she said, grinning.

***

"Whoa. . .so many books," I said, looking around. I faced forward--just in time to stop myself from walking into a bookshelf.

Alyssa giggled softly. She grabbed my hand and led the way. "The university library is the largest resource of information in the whole city," Alyssa replied. "There's nothing out there you can't find in here."

Interesting idea, yet Alyssa's idea still didn't click into my mind. We stopped in front of a machine near the center of the library. "What's this?" I asked.

"_This_ is a computer," Alyssa explained. She began pressing some buttons on a board and turned to me. "I'm going to see if there's any information about your parents."

My eyes widened immediately and I moved closer to her and to the screen. "Really?" I asked, my voice coming out louder than intended.

"Shh," a woman at the desk said. Alyssa and I turned to the woman as she glared at us. 

"Sorry," Alyssa replied, giving her an apologetic look. 

As we turned back to the screen, I whispered to Alyssa, "Was it something I said?"

Alyssa grinned as she kept typing. "The librarians are just really obsessed with quiet," she replied. "Don't worry about it."

I took Alyssa's word for it and watched the screen as Alyssa typed. I couldn't understand too much about what was on the screen, as it was moving too fast for me to understand. Suddenly, Alyssa straightened. She turned to me. "I think I found something!" she whispered excitedly.

"Wow," I whispered back. "There's something about my parents?"

Alyssa nodded. "Let's print it," she said, grabbing another device besides the board she was typing on. After a few clicks, a machine about five feet away started to make sounds. Alyssa looked up at me with hopeful eyes, and we turned to the machine.

"Ring!"

Alyssa gave a frustrated groan. "Shh!" the librarian warned us again. Both Alyssa and I grimaced as the Growl Phone kept ringing. 

Alyssa reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Hello?" she said, answering it. Alyssa tipped the phone towards me so we both could hear what was being said.

"Alyssa, there's an Org near the riverfront. The others are on their way," Princess Shayla's voice said over the phone.

"We're on our way," Alyssa replied. She shut her phone off and took off to the desk. I watched as she scribbled something on a piece of paper. I turned back to the machine and there was nothing coming out from it.

Alyssa grabbed my arm. "Come on, we've gotta go!" she whispered hurridly. She turned around and took off towards the exit. I followed her for a brief moment and then turned back to look at the machine. Still nothing. I shook my head and took off after Alyssa.

We ran towards the riverfront and encountered the Org Princess Shayla warned us about. Alyssa and I quickly morphed and faced the Org. "Stop right there, Traffic Light Org," I called out.

The Org looked back and forth between Alyssa and I. "Two rangers? That's it?" he growled sarcastically. "This'll be fun."

"We'll see about that," I replied. I turned to Alyssa. "Ready?" When Alyssa nodded, we charged at the monster at the same time. Somehow, the monster was quicker than we though because a couple of moments later, we were both knocked to the ground.

"Time to put a stop to you," the Org said, approaching Alyssa. He moved his arms and aimed the traffic light placed on his head at her. 

"No!" I called out. I got up as quickly as I could and ran in front of Alyssa, putting my arms out to shield Alyssa from the attack.

"Cole!" Alyssa yelled out, but soon, her voice was drained out as the red light the Org shot out at me began to consume my senses. 

Everything spun around and I didn't realize I fell onto the ground until I opened my eyes and realized that I was laying flat on the ground. I shook my head and tried to clear my head. I looked down at my hands. "I have to. . ." I shook my head again. _Have to what?_

"What have you done to him?" a female voice asked. I looked at the person who just spoke and it was a person in white. 

"One down, four to go," another voice said. I also turned towards the voice and my eyes widened. It was the ugliest creature I had ever seen! I scurried backwards and bumped into something. Lucky for me, the monster disappeared in flash of light.

The person in white turned to me and slowly approached me. "Cole? Cole, are you all right?" she asked, reaching her hand towards me. I moved away from her. 

"Get away from me!" I warned her. Whatever this thing was, she wasn't going to get me.

"Cole! Cole it's me--" she started, but I turned around and ran. "Cole!"

***

"I think he's coming to," a soft voice said above me.

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. A girl was looking down at me with concern. I jumped up and moved away from her. "It's okay," the girl said, putting her hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I shook my head. "Who are you?" I asked. Then I looked around. Everything was unfamiliar and I didn't remember coming into this place. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house," the girl replied. "You were lost and exhausted, so we took you in last night."

I remember being exhausted. . .but I didn't remember this girl. "Finally, he's awake!" another voice said.

I spun around and saw a man and a woman. The man smiled at me. "I thought you would never awaken," he spoke up again. 

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Almost a day, actually," the woman replied. "But you seemed pretty beaten up when you walked up to our door, and we were contemplating bringing you into a hospital."

I looked down at myself. I didn't recognize the clothes I was wearing. . . I didn't recognize anything. It must've shown on my face, because the girl came up to me and gently put her hand on my arm. I tensed and moved away. She gave me a sad look. "We're not going to hurt you," she said, slightly hurt. 

"I just. . .I don't know anything," I said, looking around again. My gaze fell on the couple. "I don't remember anything."

The couple exchanged a concerned look and the woman looked back at me. "Well, you're welcome to stay here with my husband and daughter until you think you're strong enough to be back on your feet," she replied.

I watched her expression as she talked and for some reason, I felt I could trust these people. I knew they weren't going to hurt me. I nodded. "Thank you," I replied.

"Come on," the girl said, grabbing onto my arm and leading me back to the couch. "I made you breakfast." She gestured towards the plate of food on the small table on front of me. 

"For me?" I asked, surprised. The girl nodded and grinned. 

I smiled back at her and nodded. The food actually looked good, and I was starving. I picked up the plate and began eating. Halfway through, the woman spoke up. "Claire, you've still got your chores to do."

The girl got up and groaned. "Fine mom," she said. She looked down at me. "Want to come watch?" she asked.

"Claire, let him have his meal and recover," her father replied. 

I put the plate on the table and got up. "It's all right," I said, looking at Claire. "Let me help." Claire smiled and led the way outside of the house to the barn. 

"So," Claire said as she grabbed a bucket from in front of the door, "you don't remember anything? Or even anyone?" 

I shook my head. "I don't remember anything."

Claire put down the bucket next to a cow standing in the middle of the barn and then walked over to the wall. "Try and focus. Maybe something'll come up," she encouraged me. 

I nodded and closed my eyes. There was something I could see. . .a face that's been on my mind for awhile now. She was smiling at me encouragingly, waiting for me to call out to her. I concentrated even harder, trying to remember her name. I groaned frustratedly. Claire walked up to me with a concerned look. "There is. . .there's someone I keep seeing in my mind, but I can't remember her name," I said, slightly disappointed.

"You mom maybe?" Claire suggested, walking up to me with a stool in her hand.

I frowned. "No, not my mom. . .she's got short hair and a beautiful smile. . ."

Claire turned away and placed the stool next to the cow. "Oh," she said, moving the bucket underneath the cow. I was surprised by Claire's response, but I didn't ask. She began squeezing on the cow's nipples and after awhile, she stopped and looked up at me. "Hmm, that's weird," she said. "That's never happened before."

The cow made a sound and I turned to it. For some reason, I understood what she was saying. "She--she's saying she's in pain."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked.

I looked down at the cow's feet and raised her front left foot. A nail was inside of her hoof. Carefully and quickly, I pulled it out. The cow made a "moo"ing sound and I smiled at her. "Try again," I told Claire.

Claire gave me a curious look, but she tried again. Her curious look turned to surprise and she looked up at me. "You did it! How did you do that?" she asked.

"She told me," I replied.

Claire shook her head in astonishment and she smiled. "Wow!"

I grinned at her. "So, is there anything you need for me to do?" I asked.

"I don't want to make you any more tired. . ."

"Well, you guys said I had a long rest. Besides, you made me breakfast. The least I could do is something to make it up to you."

Claire tilted her head to the side and then smiled. "Well, I need to feed the horses. Would you be able to take those bales of hay outside?" she asked, pointing to the hay.

I nodded and grabbed a couple of bales. It feels great to be helping out, I thought as I carried thebales outside. As I put them down, I could feel a presence behind me. I spun around and saw a woman in a yellow shirt and vest with black pants. Her blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders. "Cole?" she asked.

I frowned. "Who's Cole?" 

"Cole, it's me, Taylor," the woman replied, moving closer to me. Suddenly, Claire came out of the barn. She ran up to me and faced the woman who called herself Taylor. 

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Claire asked.

Taylor turned to Claire. "I'm Taylor, and I'm here to bring Cole home."

Claire turned to me with a smile. "Cole? Is that your name?" she asked. 

I looked at her and shook my head. "I don't know," I replied as I turned back to Taylor.

Taylor moved closer and grabbed my arm. "Come on, Cole, we've got to go."

Claire moved forward and shoved Taylor's hand off my arm. "Cole doesn't know you, so I think you should leave."

Taylor glared at Claire. "I'm his friend," she said, gritting her teeth. "I'm just trying to get him to come home."

"I think that's up to him to decide now, right?" Claire said, turning to look at me. I looked at her and then back at Taylor. Taylor's gaze softened on me when I looked at her. Before she could say something, something started ringing. Instinctively, I started to tense--but I wasn't sure why.

Taylor reached into her vest pocket and grabbed her phone. "Taylor here. . ." Then Taylor looked at me. "Yeah, I found him, but he doesn't want to come with me. . .Where?. . .I'm on my way, Alyssa." 

Alyssa? My ears perked up at the name. Suddenly, the face of the short-haired woman flashed in my head, her smile still beckoning me to call to her.

Taylor shut off her phone and turned to me. "I'll be back," she said.

Before she could turn around, I grabbed Taylor's arm. "Alyssa--who is that?" I asked.

"You remember her?" Taylor asked. When I shook my head, Taylor nodded. "Come with me and I'll take you to her."

I hesitated. I wanted to see who Alyssa was, but I was also uncertain. Taylor raised her eyebrows at me. I nodded. "I'll come with you," I said. I turned to face Claire. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

Claire gave me a sad look. "All right," she replied softly. 

I smiled at her. "Thanks for everything you've all done," I said, giving her a slight pat on her shoulder. Then I turned and faced Taylor. "I'm ready."

***

Taylor brought me to where three colored things were fighting a hideous looking creature. "Are you ready to go into battle?" Taylor asked me.

"Battle? With that?" I asked, pointing to the creature as it tossed the blue-uniformed person into the air. "How?"

Taylor brought out the phone from her vest pocket. "With your Growl Phone," she said, holding up the phone. I frowned and reached into my pocket and pulled out the object that was left in my pocket. 

"This?" I asked. Taylor nodded. 

"Whoa!" The person in black called out as he flew through the air. Suddenly, the one in white moved towards the creature and started fighting. It looked like she was winning--until she got multiple hits. She dropped to the ground and the white uniform shimmered away. My eyes widened when I saw her face.

"Now I get the chance to finally get you," the creature growled at her, slowly approaching her. I watched as Alyssa tried to reach for her Growl Phone, which was a few feet away. Suddenly, something struck me and images started flooding through my mind. . . .

***

"Do you think I'm an awful leader?" I asked.

_Alyssa approached me and put her hand on my arm. "You're just new to the game. You need some time to get into the feel of things. Look, you might not know it, but I know you're going to be a _**_great_**_ leader."_

I looked at Alyssa. "How do you know?"

Alyssa smiled. "I just do."

***

_"Hey Cole!"_

_I turned around--and had felt something burst on the top of my head. As water trickled on the top of my head, I looked and saw Alyssa grinning from ear to ear--and laughing like a hyena. A grin crossed my face as I slowly crept towards Alyssa. Alyssa gave a yelp, but still had a smile on her face. "I'm gonna get you!" I yelled, chasing after her._

***

_"You'll find them one day, Cole." Alyssa said, putting her hand on my arm. "And I'll be there with you when you do."_

_***_

I looked up. "Alyssa!" I yelled out, running towards her and the Org. Alyssa turned to me as I tackled the Org down. "Don't you dare hurt her!" I yelled at the Org, giving it one last blow before I got up. 

I ran up to Alyssa and extended my hand. "Are you all right?" I asked her. 

"Cole?" she asked, surprise and relief shining on her face. "You remember me?" 

"I could never forget you," I replied, grinning at her. Alyssa gave a delighted laugh and hugged me tightly. 

As I hugged her back, Taylor cleared her throat. "Hate to break up this moment, but we've still got something to take care of, guys."

Alyssa and I pulled apart. "Time to get rid of this Org," I called out. "Let's do it!"

***

"Although their bodies haven't been found, graves have been erected for the Evans and Dr. Adler in Resurrection Cemetery," Alyssa softly read from the article. After reading the last line, she put down the paper and looked at me.

I sighed, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. "After all this time. . .I've been searching so hard for so many months, and now. . ." I couldn't go on with it. I got up and started to walk away. 

"Cole!" Alyssa called after me. I didn't turn around to acknowledge her. I had to go somewhere--I had to be by myself.

"Let him be by himself," Taylor said as I walked out of the doors. 

***

I knew I would end up here. It had taken me minutes to find, but I was here. I knelt down and looked at the headstones. "Mom, Dad. . .I've tried so hard to find both of you. . .and I can't believe this is how I'd find--you." A sob escaped from me before I could stop it and I let it go.

I took a deep breath as tears started to fall from my eyes. "I was hoping to find you when I came, but I was hoping you'd still be alive. There are so many things I want to tell you. . .there are so much that I also want to know. . ."

I buried my head in my hands and ran my hand through my hair and just looked at the headstones. Reaching over to my father's headstone, I traced his name with my hands. _Richard Evans._

I leaned over to my mother's headstone and also traced her name with my hands. _Elizabeth Evans._

"Cole?" a voice asked softly.

I jumped up and turned around. "Alyssa, what are you doing here?" I asked. 

Alyssa approached me. "I knew you'd come here," she said. "I thought I'd come here and see how you're doing."

I shook my head, feeling the tears spring to my eyes once again. "I just came to see my parents," I whispered. 

Alyssa put her hand in mines. "I know how much it hurts," Alyssa said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "But we're here for you, Cole--we're all here," she said, squeezing my hand.

I took a deep breath. "I know," I said.

Alyssa put her other hand on my arm and looked at the headstones. Then she let go of my arm and hand. "Wait a minute. There's a headstone here for you too, Cole," she said, moving closer to the headstone with my name. I followed her and nodded. "But that can't be!"

"Well, I was with my parents when they got lost. . ." I replied. 

"But you're still here!" Alyssa pointed out, turning to face me. At first, I didn't understand what she was getting at. Then my eyes widened with understanding. 

"There's a gravestone for me, and I'm not dead. . ."

Alyssa nodded excitedly. "That might mean that your parents are still out there as well--and we just haven't found them yet, or they haven't found their way back," she finished. 

Things suddenly felt brighter. I smiled slowly. "I hope that's the case. There's so much I want to tell them. . .so much I want to know about them. . ."

Alyssa smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm sure you will, Cole," she said, leaning her head on my chest. Then she looked up at me. "And like I said, I'll be there with you when you do."

I smiled at the comment. I know you'll be there, I thought silently as Alyssa laid her head back on my chest. I leaned my head on hers and looked at the headstones. The sunset's rays on the headstones gave me a warm feeling. _I'll find you one of these days. . ._I pulled apart from Alyssa and grabbed her hand. "Come on," I said, squeezing her hand gently and smiling at her. "Let's go home." 

The End


End file.
